Potions Fume, Baby Boom, and Ministry Doom (Rewritten)
by Love Faith Embers
Summary: A potions accident leaves three 7th year students pregnant. Dumbledore forces the three to get married, or forfeit their education. In a world where Voldemort dies in 6th year, how will these three students cope with pregnancy, marriage, and school? Dumbles/Ron/Ginny Bashing! Drarry! Harry/Draco, Hermione/Severus, Theodore/Blaise. *Old version is still up, for you to compare them
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! Well, here is the new version of Potions Fume. Reading over my old Potions Fume, Baby Boom, and Ministry Doom story... I realized that it didn't flow right. Plus, I've gotten a few flames from people that said some hurtful things. :) That's okay, though. I'm going to change the story, and hopefully, this version will flow better and make better sense. I'm also making this a 7th-year fic! (Voldie's dead) Please enjoy!**

Chapter One:

Harry walked into the Potions classroom. This would always be his least-favorite class. He sighed when he saw Severus Snape hiding in the shadows of the room, but he didn't say anything. Harry sat down, and pulled out his book, ignoring the chatter of his fellow 7th years.

'He saw me?' Severus thought to himself. 'How is that possible? Potter never notices anything important! Well, might as well get this class over with.' Severus flicked his wand and the door slammed shut, quieting the class pretty quickly. Then he stepped out of the shadows. "Today, we will be brewing a very complex potion so pay attention to what you are doing. This potion is to help a couple see if they are fertile. St. Mungo's has asked me to bring a few over in a few days so I'll be taking the best two potions from today, and some of my own, to them." He saw everyone look around, nervously, and embarrassed. Then he continued, "Well, what are you waiting for? The directions are on the board. Pay specific detail on the order in which you add the ingredients, and when."

Harry read the instructions carefully and went to grab the ingredients. He was reaching up to grab the last ingredient when a hand came up from behind him to grab the same ingredient. "Hey!"

"Relax, Potter," a voice drawled. "I was getting it for you. You're so short, that you would have taken too long to get it."

Harry turned. His 5'5" frame was dwarfed by Malfoy's 6'2" muscled frame. Harry frowned. "Not my fault I'm so short..." he muttered as he grabbed the offered ingredient, and walked back into the classroom. He got to work on his potion, and it was starting to look really good, when Neville added 3 drops of Essence of Lily instead of 2 drops to his own cauldron. Harry turned to look at the blue smoke coming off of Neville's potion. "Um, Professor? I think Neville did something wrong." Neville had been let into the class after his Potions skill had gotten better, but he still made mistakes sometimes. At least he didn't blow stuff up, or melt cauldrons, anymore.

Severus walked over to their table. He frowned at the blue smoke, and banished it before it could leave the room. "I don't recognize that kind of smoke cloud. I'll research it a bit. If anyone experiences any odd symptoms from this, go see Madam Pomfrey immediately." The students nodded, and the bell rang, signalling the end of class. "Dismissed."

The rest of the day, Harry felt fine. He made it through his classes, and meal times, before making his way to bed. The next morning, however, he felt a little nauseous. Harry grabbed his clothes, and went through his morning routine hoping that the sick feeling would go away. He made it to the Great Hall, but his stomach was rolling. He saw a green-tinged Hermione sitting in front of Ron. Harry walked over to her right as breakfast appeared on the tables. Harry saw Ron pile food on his plate and begin stuffing his face. Harry swallowed, and grabbed Hermione. "Let's go."

Hermione nodded slightly, swallowing the feeling of bile. She looked at Harry, and noticed how pale he was. "Oh, Harry, you too?"

Harry gasped out a 'yes', and he led his friend out of the Great Hall.

Draco looked up from his table to see how pale Potter was. He also noticed that Granger was a little green. He frowned when he saw them leave and he also noticed that Theo wasn't in the Great Hall. "I'll be right back." He distractedly removed Pansy's hand from his knee and stood up. Leaving the Great Hall, he quickly caught up to Potter and Granger. "Potter, Granger! Would either of you know where Theo is?"

Harry swallowed a few times and said, "I don't know... but, if he was pale or green-tinged this morning, he's probably in the Hospital wing. We're heading there now, if you want to join us." Then he lost what little color he had as he swayed a bit.

Draco rushed to catch Potter before he fell, and held him securely by the waist. "Come on Potter. Don't faint on me now." He also grabbed onto Granger. "Ok. Let's go." He slowly, but surely, got the two to the Hospital Wing. "Madam, you have patients." Draco watched as Madam Pomfrey helped Granger into a bed, and then he blinked and helped Potter into the bed next to Granger. The black-haired teen was still pale, worriedly so. Draco frowned at the look on Potter's face. Then he looked around for his fellow Slytherin. Seeing Theodore (Theo), Draco walked over. "Theo, what's wrong?"

Theo was pale, with a slight green tinge. "Oh, Draco. When did you get here? Never mind." He shook his head, before turning a little more green. "You remember the potions accident?" When Draco nodded, he continued, "Well, apparently, I'm now pregnant."

Draco stared at his friend. "What?"

"I'm pregnant," Theo replied. He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what I'm going to do, Draco." He glanced at the two Gryffindors. "I guess they are pregnant too, based on the look on their faces."

Draco looked over. Sure enough, Potter and Granger were looking at Madam Pomfrey in shock. Draco shook his head in bewilderment. "Longbottom turned a potion -that was supposed to show if a couple was fertile- into a blue cloud that impregnated students? Only three students?" He frowned, and turned back to Theo. "Were you told how many kids you might be having? Or who the other parent might be?"

Theo smiled slightly at the mild excitement his childhood friend was trying to hide. "Normally, it would be impossible to tell this early how many I'm carrying, or who the other parent is, but Madam Pomfrey used a specialized spell to detect potion-induced pregnancies. I only have the one baby, but we don't know who is the other parent yet. Madam Pomfrey said that the Ministry has the right spell for that, and that she'll contact them to have someone come over soon."

"I'm happy for you," Draco said, smiling slightly in return. "You deserve a family that will love you. Maybe you wouldn't have started a family while still in school, but there's nothing we can do about that."

Theo raised an eyebrow. "We?"

Draco blushed. "Well, I'm not going to let my best friend go through this alone. I'll help in any way I can."

"Say what?!" Potter's voice yelled out, squeaking at the end. Both Slytherins looked over as the boy wonder stared at the mediwitch.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and repeated herself, "You are carrying triplets, Mr. Potter. Here, I can do the spell again to show you." She pointed her wand at the teen's stomach and cast the spell. There were three slow flashes of white above Potter's stomach, and the brunet boy fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I am so sorry! I tried to make this longer, to make up for my long absence. As to any future absence, well... I both work and go to school, so it's a bit hard to write all the time. Thank you for understanding, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
_

* * *

Chapter Two:

The Hospital Wing was shining brightly as usual when a figure on one of the beds began to shift. The two other students in the Hospital Wing turned to watch as green eyes opened to stare at the white ceiling. The boy lying on the bed sighed and sat up.

"Did I faint?" Harry asked, looking around at the other two. Hermione and Nott could only nod before the noise brought Madam Pomfrey hurrying out of her office.

"Mr. Potter, how are you feeling?" The matron stood next to the bed, running spells over him to check on the babies.

"Overwhelmed," was his reply. "Scared, excited, nervous, hopeful, worried."

"That's understandable," Madam Pomfrey agreed, before stating, "Well, you and your children are doing well." She smiled. "I want you to rest, Harry. I know this is hard for the three of you students, but I'll help you however I can."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Harry smiled back at her, before looking at the other two pregnant students. "Are we free to go?"

"Yes, dear."

The three students slowly walked out of the hospital wing, deep in thought. Then Harry spoke up, "What are we going to do?"

"What can we do?" asked Hermione. Her logical side was warring with her shocked, pregnant self. "If everyone finds out, we'll have to marry whoever is the other parent, and our families will find out. But, we can't keep this secret, because everyone will eventually find out, and then we'll have to marry the other parent with our families still finding out!"

"Granger, stop." Nott placed a hand on her shoulder. "Freaking out won't help anyone."

Harry looked at the Slytherin. "What do you suggest we do? It seems we need your Slytherin cunning." He smiled to take the bite out of his words.

Nott stared in shock at the Gryffindor. "Um, well, Madam Pomfrey is already going to notify the Ministry so that they can perform the right paternity spell. I suggest we don't tell anyone until the ministry official gets here. Then we go from there."

Harry nodded, slowly. "Yes, I can see that. What if something goes wrong, as it usually does?"

"Then we deal with it together," Hermione replied.

The two boys nodded, and they all walked into the Great Hall. Theo walked over to the Slytherin table, and sat next to Draco and Blaise who both glanced at him worriedly. Harry and Hermione separated themselves from where Ron sat, and surrounded themselves by the twins, Neville, Seamus, and Dean.

"Is there a reason why-"

"-you're not sitting with Ron?"

"Because watching him eat is making us sick," Harry replied, bluntly. He grabbed an orange, and slowly peeled it to get the entire peel off in one strip.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered. Harry ducked his head.

Neville nodded, his eyes shifting from Harry to Hermione and back. "That's understandable."

Seamus and Dean shared a look before Dean asked the all important question, "Where were you yesterday?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, with worried but cautious eyes. Harry nodded, and Hermione responded, "We were in the hospital wing. We started feeling ill this morning, likely from the blue smoke in Potions yesterday, and seeing Ron talking with his mouth full made us sick. So, we went to the hospital wing to see what was wrong with us and if it could be fixed." She had turned to look at the boys sitting around them during her little speech.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Fred asked.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"What is it?" George spoke up.

"I promise, we'll tell you soon, but please let us come to terms with it first." She grabbed a glass and filled it with water, before taking a sip. The five boys around her and Harry nodded in agreement. "Good," she replied.

...

At the end of Breakfast, Dumbledore stood up. "It has come to my attention that three students were affected by the blue smoke in yesterday's Potions Accident, and have ended up pregnant." The whole school looked up at him in shock, but three students in particular looked at him in horror. Madam Pomfrey tried to stop him, but he silenced her with a silent and wandless spell. "I am going to cast a spell to see who fathered the children, and then if the 'mothers' are in a different house, they are to get resorted into the house of the 'fathers'."

Harry looked at Madam Pomfrey with a betrayed look on his face, but noticed that she was speaking but no sound was coming out. "Hermione, he silenced Madam Pomfrey! Something tells me that she didn't tell him about the three of us, and that he found out some other way."

Hermione nodded, and everyone watched as Dumbledore walked over to the Slytherin table.

Theo shook in fear and anger as the Headmaster walked over to his section of the table. He felt Draco's hand pat his own before it moved away.

Dumbledore waved his wand over Theodore, and a silver light spread from the boy's stomach up above the table to show the names of the baby's parents. Theodore's name appeared and then Blaise Zabini's name appeared beside his. "Well," Dumbledore said. "Mr. Zabini, congratulations! You are a father!" He smiled, benignly.

Blaise looked at Theo, surprised but not too worried (actually kind of happy). "I will get in touch with your family. Don't worry, Theo." He smiled at his best friend.

Dumbledore walked over to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the wary looks he was getting from two-thirds of the Golden Trio. He also ignored the confused looks from the other students. He stopped in front of Hermione, noticing the betrayed look on Ron's face and inwardly smirking. Dumbledore waved his wand over Hermione's stomach and the 'father's' name surprised everyone. Severus Snape.

Hermione paled.

A voice rose up, "You cheated on me?!" Ron Weasley stood up suddenly. His face was turning an angry red. "When you refused to sleep with me, it was because you were screwing the Dungeon Bat?!"

Hermione shook. "Ron, no! I've never slept with anyone!" She saw his anger falter slightly, but noticed that he was still mad. "I swear on my magic that I am a virgin, and that I was waiting for my wedding night to have sex." A bright glow surrounded her, acknowledging her oath. She performed a small light spell to show that she spoke the truth.

Ron was surprised, along with everyone else, that she would swear on her magic. "So, this really is because of the potions accident?"

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed. She was getting tired of the fighting...

"Then we can get married and raise your baby together," he said, as if that solved everything.

"No, my dear boy." Dumbledore was quick to dissuade the youngest male Weasley. "I'm afraid that the 'mothers' will have to marry the 'fathers'. There's no other way. You wouldn't want to be arrested for line theft, now would you?"

All through the short fight between Weasley and Granger, Severus was in shock. A student was carrying his child?! It couldn't be true! When he looked again, his name stared back at him as if mocking him. Severus never imagined that he would ever have a kid, or even want one, but now he was going to be a father.

Hermione stood up as the paternity spell faded. Well, it looked like there was no other way. She would have to be resorted and marry her new head of house. She was angry that her choice was taken from her, but she knew there was a bright side. At least she'd have two babies to love.

Harry watched sadly as his friend walked over to the Sorting Hat and was resorted into Slytherin. As she walked over to sit near Theodore, Harry turned to look up at Dumbledore. Fear and worry was etched upon the last Potter's face. With a wave of the Headmaster's wand, Draco Malfoy's name appeared next to Harry's.


End file.
